Of Mind Blowing Sex
by Rethira
Summary: Or Why Naesala is Still Allowed in Tibarn and Reyson's Bed. Part of the Of Hawks, Ravens and Herons series. Tibarn/Naesala/Reyson


I seriously could not help myself. Oh, and thanks to FlamingDoritos for being the first reviewer for what I have now decided will be the _Of Hawks, Ravens and Herons _series.

Warning: sex, language

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from Fire Emblem.

* * *

**Of Mind Blowing Sex**

_Or_ Why Naesala is Still Allowed to Join Tibarn and Reyson in Bed

A loud cry echoed around the room as Reyson shuddered and came. Above him, Naesala grinned and petted his hair. Reyson grabbed the raven's blue hair and dragged him down, claiming a kiss. A loud groan echoed in both their ears and Reyson was shoved up the bed, much to the protest of his wings, as Tibarn thrust aggressively inside Naesala. Naesala's own moan filled Reyson's mouth, just before he pulled his lips away and arched gracefully. Reyson shuddered as he felt Naesala come inside him. Over the raven king's shoulder he saw Tibarn's face crease with ecstasy.

Shuddering and panting, both Tibarn and Naesala both eased away and lay down next to Reyson. A pleased sigh left Reyson's lips and he curled into Tibarn's side, folding his wings tightly against his back. From behind him, Naesala looped an arm around his shoulders. For a few hours at least, Naesala was welcome and could sleep in the shared bed of Tibarn and Reyson.

Several hours later, Reyson woke up. His back was cold. A noise from the other side of Tibarn caught his attention and he sat up carefully. A partially clothed Naesala was just about to leave.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Reyson hissed. Naesala jumped a little and looked back over his shoulder.

"You're awake." He said.

"No, really?" Reyson asked sarcastically.

"You've never woken up before." Naesala frowned. "Go back to sleep."

"Not this time. Stay. I don't mind. If I don't mind, Tibarn won't either." Reyson replied, shrugging.

"I won't mind what?" Tibarn asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He turned to look at Naesala.

"You won't mind if Naesala stays." Reyson reiterated. For a moment, the Hawk King looked like he was about to refute that, but then he caught sight of Reyson's face.

"No, I won't." Tibarn said. Naesala snorted.

"_Whipped_." The raven muttered.

"Like you're not."

"Naesala, why are you still standing there? Get back in bed."

"Look, we all know that I'm only joining you temporarily. In fact, as I recall, I was only meant to join you once." Naesala said, still standing rigidly at the door.

"Naesala, don't make me say it again." Reyson threatened, his eyes narrowing. If that idiot crow thought he was going to leave now....

"For once, my Prince, I shall have to decline." Naesala made to leave.

"Oi, crow. If you're so cut up about that 'only once' thing, then stop it. I've decided and Reyson quite obviously agrees that you can stay. So get back in this bed or I'll drag you back here." Tibarn ordered. A smirk fought its way onto Naesala's face and Reyson relaxed. The raven stalked over, dropping his upper garments – murder to put on without an extra pair of hands – on the floor.

"You only want me because of the mind-blowing sex."

"Yes, Naesala, you cause mind-blowing sex in bird laguz. Now get back into bed so we can experience some mind-blowing sex." Reyson replied, reaching for the ex-King.

"Mmm, well, I suppose I can accommodate your desires, my Prince..." Naesala murmured, leaning down slightly to drag his lips across Reyson's.

"You'd damn well better." Tibarn muttered, sliding a hand into the delicate feathers at the base of Naesala's wings. The raven hissed, pleasure strumming through him and hauled Reyson off the bed.

Tibarn slid into place behind Reyson, and encouraged him to sit down again. Tibarn's impressive masculinity pressed up against Reyson's back. Reyson spread his wings wide, to avoid crushing them against Tibarn's chest. Naesala's lips claimed Reyson's again and he aggressively possessed Reyson's mouth, tongue sweeping through, earning moans and jerks as Reyson tried to control himself.

Tibarn's warm large hands settled on Reyson's hips, pulling him back to grind deliciously before beginning a maddeningly slow stroke up Reyson's cock. At Reyson's familiar whine of annoyance, Naesala laughed into the kiss. He moved away slightly, licking at Reyson's lips, an almost tender gesture. In direct contrast, Tibarn bit at Reyson's neck before lapping at the sore skin. At some point, Reyson noticed, Naesala had shed his trousers and was gloriously naked and was, in fact, kneeling in front of Reyson... was he? Oh, yes he most certainly was.

Reyson cried out as Naesala's devilish lips wrapped around Reyson's cock, Tibarn's hands moving back to Reyson's hips, lifting him just so – Naesala followed – and then Tibarn was easing into his still slick heat. Reyson buried his hands into Naesala's hair, hips juddering unsure which way to thrust. Reyson turned his head slightly and Tibarn kissed him just as he thrust.

Naesala's lips and mouth and tongue sucked and lapped and _swallowed, Ashera dammit, he swallowed_ just as Tibarn thrust and lifted and lapped at his neck and kissed him blind. Reyson trembled and arched and panted, his wings fluttering and mussing up the sheets just as surely as his hands – clenching and un-clenching – mussed up Naesala's hair. Tibarn inside him was thick and hard and warm, oh so warm, and solid and it felt so _good_, just like Naesala's mouth, wrapped around him- And oh, he could see one of Naesala's hands moving up and down on his own cock and Reyson cried out, a tremulous whimpering cry of pleasure.

"Reyson..." Tibarn hissed in his ear, and Reyson saw Naesala's heart whisper _Reyson_ and he couldn't take it anymore.

He barely registered the feel of filling Naesala's mouth, or of tightening around Tibarn. He was lost, drowning in a world where there was only him and the delicious pleasure of Naesala's mouth around him and Tibarn's cock inside him.

When he came back down from his pleasure high, he was lying on his side, his head pillowed in Tibarn's chest and Naesala flopped over both of them, wings askew and feathers everywhere.

"Well, that was fun." Naesala said, yawning.

"Uh." Reyson replied. Naesala smirked at him sleepily.

"What did I tell you? _Mind-blowing._"

"If you don't shut up now crow," Tibarn yawned, "then I'm going to... do something." Naesala laughed.

"Shut up. I'll make better threats in the morning." Tibarn mumbled.

"_Shut up both of you._ And Naesala, if you're not here in the morning then I'm going to rip all your feathers out." Reyson hissed.

"I'll be here, my Prince. I'll always be here." Naesala assured him just before he fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, so that was fun. And I fear that there will be more.

_Rethira_


End file.
